


Sweeter than Fiction

by brooklyn_survivor99



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Aaron Shore/Emily Rhodes - Freeform, Aaron/Emily, Emily Rhodes/Aaron Shore - Freeform, Emily/Aaron, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn_survivor99/pseuds/brooklyn_survivor99
Summary: An Emron fan fiction with Taylor Swift names for chapter titles that I’ll probably never finish aha





	1. I Almost Do

"We're not done talking about this"

"We are. It's over."

"Alright. Okay. See you at the party."

'How did I manage to fuck up so badly?' Aaron thinks to himself while hitting his head against the wall to check if this was real. He was shaking, flustered, swearing. Walking left and then turning back on himself, doubting his every move, his every decision, wondering where it all went wrong.

This went on throughout the party, until it just got too much and he had to leave. He couldn't do it anymore - plastering on a smile and pretending he hadn't watched his future fall apart, mere hours ago. All of his visions for a life with his precious Isi ripped apart because he couldn't realise her potential.

He was overcome with a wave of heat, only just realising how how hot and bothered he had become. The Vice President knee he couldn't be at the part much longer. He was surrounded by people who would have at least a dozen questions each about the break up. He had to get out of there so he loosened his tie, unbuttoned his top few buttons and made his way outside.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry," exclaimed Aaron as he helped a woman gather the contents of a handbag he'd just knocked off her arms. "It-it's f-f-f-fine," she responded.

Aaron grabbed the last item, the familiarity of this woman's voice ignored by his full-to-the-brim mind. He handed it to her, catching a glance at the white stick with the two lines, bold and clear. Suddenly, he realised what it was. "You're preg-" and before he could continue, he felt a finger on his lips. He realised that he hadn't made eye contact with this woman, and slowly as he lifted his gaze from the stick in his hands, and saw her face.

"Em?" He asked, while gently moving her finger off of his lips his lips. All she could manage was a nod before she broke down, sobbing into his arms. She felt protected, and maybe just for a millisecond, she forgot that she was carrying his child.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, knowing no one would disturb them as they were all busy with the party, until she finally let go. The tear-stained woman cleared her throat, and started to speak. "I haven't had sex with anyone in the past six months." Still sat on the floor, quite close to the emotional - and physical - wreck of a man gave her a look of confusion. "I meant... other than... you know..." she trails off. He nods his head in understanding, and places a hand gently on one of her crossed legs, gently stroking it to comfort her.

Aaron pushes away everything that had happened with Isabelle. He was going to be a father. In that moment, all he saw was Emily, with her small yet beautiful bump and glowing skin in a couple of months' time.

'STOP!' He screamed at his thoughts. He can't think like this when he'd been heartbroken over Isabelle not even 5 minutes ago. But surely these thoughts came over him because he was only just thinking about how he would marry Isabelle and have children with her. Maybe seeing Emily pregnant just triggered his thoughts of Isabelle and him. I mean why else would he think these things? It's not like he thinks of Emily in that way anymore. Unless...

"Aaron, Aaron!" He hears his name come out of Emily's mouth with a sense of urgency and he is snapped back into reality. "I called your name three times before you responded. You seemed deep in your thoughts; are you okay?"

"I - I don't know..." he mumbled, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Look you know why I'm upset now you tell me why you are." Simultaneously, her hand moved from her side to on top of his hand which was on her knee. He sighs, relieved.

"Isabelle and I... we're done," he said, while she squeezed his hand, assuring him she was there for him, "because she doesn't think I see her potential, or view her as a valuable colleague."

As he finishes his sentence, a tear rolls down his face. But before it falls to the ground, she swipes her finger down his jawline, catching it - making him chuckle.

"Why did you do that Em?" He asked, clearly discombobulated by her actions.

"When people I care about cry, I don't like to let their tears fall all the way."

"Oh Emily Rhodes, you are a weird one aren't you?" He remarked with a smile.

She shrugged her shoulders and continued, "Anyway look, I am so sorry about you and Isabelle. I know how much you loved and cherished her, but sometimes it takes an argument - or in this case infidelity - to question aspects of the relationships that were never working. It is the harsh truth Aaron, but I will be there for you every step of the way because I know what it's like to deal with break ups alone."

He raises one of his eyebrows inquisitively. She responds with, "That's a story for another time, but the main thing is, I'm here for you."

"And I am you. No matter what you decide to do with your pregnancy. It is entirely up to you, and I will support you - regardless of what you do.

She manages a saddened smile, and they both get up and she offers for him to come over because it was late and neither would probably be able to sleep anyway after the events of that day. He accepted and as they waited for their taxi, a cool breeze hit the two of them. She saw him shiver and offered him her scarf, he took it with an appreciative smile.

As he wrapped it around himself, he breathed in her perfume. It was sweet and floral and reminded him of when he first became Vice President and she bought him a bouquet of flowers. She smiled back at him and he got into the taxi while she dictated her address to the taxi driver. The air around them seemed to become foggier. Emily turned back to look at Aaron and found him passed out.

"Aaron, Aar-" she shouted, trying to wake him. But before long she was out too.


	2. Safe & Sound

Head pounding, heart racing, Aaron's lolled head jerked up. He tried to reach for his head and add some pressure to it in attempt to relieve some pain. Eventually he realised his hands were bound by duct tape behind him. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to put things into perspective.

Everything clicks. 'Emily and I were kidnapped and drugged' he thought to himself. 'Emily, oh my gosh, Emily!' He realised. He screamed out for her, soon coming to the realisation that she was behind him, bound to another chair with duct tape around her hands too.

Suddenly Emily woke, experiencing the same after-effects of the drug that Aaron had a couple of minutes prior. A quiet, "Aaron" was enough for him to figure out that she was awake.

"Em we've been kidnapped."

She explains to him how she was giving the taxi driver her address and when she turned around to sit back, he had passed out. While apologising for realising a couple of minutes too late, she has a revelation.

"Aaron we're in the basement of my apartment block. One time, a couple of years back, someone had drunk too much and threw up right outside my apartment so I had to go and find the cleaners room. This is their old supply room - the basement. They used the basement up until a cleaner's closet was built for them. It's not used anymore and no one ever comes here."

Aaron started to speak. "Okay wow! Well first of all, whatever that drug was, it made you talk a lot and that too super fast! But please don't start apologising for not realising - I didn't either. Also, whoever did this is very smart and knows at least one of us really well, because if anyone were to track our phones..."

"... we'd be tracked back to my building and therefore assumed to be in no immanent danger." She finished. "We need to figure out why we're here. I'm guessing it's political because we are part of the President's inner circle and well you are the Vice President now."

"Well no shit Sherlock!" He responds, trying to lighten the mood. She sighs and tilts her head back so that it rests on his shoulder. It was the best she could do with both of their hands bound. Suddenly, she felt an arm around her.

Shocked, she exclaimed, "Aaron, how?"

"A loose nail at the back. I'll get yours right after I undo my legs."

Soon after they were both released from the tape. He reached out his hand and pulled her up, a little too harshly, with her ending up in his arms.

They stood there for a minute, just wrapped in each other's arms, in their own little bubble. They pulled away slightly, and she rested her left her on his sharp jawline, gently stroking it. His hands moved from around her shoulder blades. Lower and lower. Their eyes met. The gap between their faces was lessening and just as she propped herself onto her tip-toes and he leant down a little, they heard a clatter in the distance.

Aaron instinctively pushed her to his side and put his arm in front of her protectively. She raised an eyebrow, giving him that 'are you serious?' look, but as she was about to speak, he began. "Emily I know you're not for the whole 'prince saves princess thing' - and trust me neither am I - but I have to because you're carrying a child. Our child. I just can't take that risk, I'm sorry."

"I know, and it's alright. I'll allow it while I'm pregnant."

"So you're keeping it?" He asked wearily. She bit her lip and then nodded. "I think I am." He smiled at her - as whole-heartedly as he could - and squeezed her arm reassuringly.

As if on cue, they heard footsteps. This time, Emily stepping behind him and moving his hand down from her arm to hold her hand. She needed something to keep her steady.

"Well done you two; you escaped! In all honesty you took longer than I thought you would. I expected better from the Chief of Staff and Special Advisor of President Kirkman! Oops it's Vice President now, isn't it Aaron?" Aaron let out a low growl of frustration. Emily put a second hand on top of Aaron's hand that she was already holding. She knew he had already been having doubts about his role. She knew he preferred go find a solution rather than be the face of it all. She knew he loved working with her and Seth, their little trio. But most of all she knew him.

As the figure in the shadows started to emerge and features became more recognisable, Emily's jaw dropped.

"Zara?" She asks.

"Yep thats me" she retorted cunningly.

"Wait you know her?" Asked the Vice President, clearly confused.

"She knows me very well, don't you Em?" Said Zara, responding for Emily with a wink directed at her.

Emily steps forward, releases Aaron's hand and takes a couple of steps toward Zara. "I did know you well, but I'm not so sure after this stunt you pulled. Now, release us or you won't hear the end of this from our boss, the President."

A small smile made its way onto Aaron's face. He loved seeing an ambitious and assertive woman getting what she wanted. Especially this woman.

"Sorry babe, no can do!" Responded Zara.

"You don't have the right to call me 'babe' anymore."

"Anymore?" Echoed Aaron, clearly intrigued.

"Yes Aaron, I dated Zara for a couple of years. We broke up around two years ago because we didn't understand each other's career paths. She is an art teacher at an old people's home. Hours didn't work out for us because she worked from 9 to 5, but I work until any given time." She explained, very eloquently as usual.

She paused to take a breath, then started to explain it further - how working hours weren't the only issue. Zara was quite clingy and Emily would've been able to work with that if she didn't have a demanding job. She loved her job more and realised that people come and go, but a job that she loves (that also allows her a comfortable lifestyle) did not. This led to regular arguments which - alongside her demanding job - exhausted her both physically and mentally. So in the end Emily broke it off.

If Aaron wasn't already in awe of this woman, he definitely was now. Emily managed to deal with such an intense break up while working at the White House - he was in awe of how well she handled it.

Then a sense of guilt overcame him. She had dealt with this all by herself. He thought that something was up when he walked in on her teared up in her office. He even asked her about it but she always said it was hay fever and he let it be. Aaron felt like absolute shit for not knowing; he just had to say something.

"I'm so sorry Emily," is all he could manage to say.

"What? Why are you apologising?"

"For not realising you were going through absolute hell and not pestering you more." He said, sincerely.

"Aaron, you can't blame yourself," she said, moving back toward him. "You walked into my office so many times after I'd been crying but I did say it was hay fever. I just didn't have the emotional strength to re-tell it all and break down all over again."

He didn't know what to say. All he could do was pull her into his arms and hug her tighter than ever. Although she wanted to feel his protective, comforting and muscular arms around her, she had to pull away in seconds. She knew it would aggravate Zara. Plus it was unfair - kidnapping or not.

"Why did you want Aaron anyway? I'm the one who have you reasons to hate me - not him!" Exclaimed Emily.

Zara explained how Aaron just happened to be there and she wasn't aware because Emily was the one who called the taxi. But now that she had Aaron there too she had to do something big. She told them: "Wait here, I'll be back. Oh wait you don't have a choice," adding a maniacal laugh before leaving.

Emily remembers something. She saw the cleaner enter from a second door when she went in to look for her. She explained to Aaron how there's a possibility that it's behind the broken bookshelf across the room but that they have to proceed with caution. He moves quickly and carefully and moves it, revealing a door. Emily went over as they yanked it open together. As soon as they did, an alarm started blaring.

"Oh Emily, you're trying to outsmart me? And I thought you had been the smart one when we were dating! Clearly things have changed. Since you disobeyed me, your punishment will be worse and of course even more fun for me!" Says Zara playfully. She wheels out a trolley with a machine on it. Zara got the two of them to sit down and connected wires to their temples and fingers.

Suddenly, both hostages realised what the machine was. Unusually in unison, they exclaimed: "It's a lie detector test!"


	3. Sad Beautiful Tragic

Aaron and Emily share a look and she wants to run into his arms and just feel his embrace. She's questioning whether or not they'll make it out alive, and being a natural over thinker made things worse. Almost as if Aaron can read her mind he brushes his hand past hers and gives her another look. It was reassuring and kept up her hope.

As the two of them took their seats, Zara asked her first question: "Aaron how long have you had feelings for Emily?"

"What?" Questions Emily, confused as ever.

"Seriously Em? Do you not see it? I'm seriously starting to question how smart you are! Anyway, answer the question Aaron."

"I don't have feelings for Emily." As soon as he said that, Emily winced in pain. Aaron immediately reached across asking if she was okay.

Aaron looked at Zara as if he was asking her to justify herself. Zara understood this and broke the news that if one of them lies, the other gets electrocuted. She repeats the question, and this time his answer changes. Reluctantly, he says, "Okay fine, I think I do have feelings for her."

Emily squeezed her eyes shut, waiting to feel that pain again, but it didn't come. All that came to her were a million questions, with the biggest one spilling out there and then: "What about Isabelle?"

"I love her," he starts, obviously not very well as Emily seemed on the verge of tears, "but looking back, the relationship would never work in the end. We are too different, and the more I think of what she said - and what you explained earlier - the truer I find it to be. I hate to admit it but I never considered her to be an equally valuable colleague because I didn't think her job was important. Her role hasn't been noticed much until she came in and tried to make a change. This is how I knew she just wasn't right for me in the end."

He looks up at her and into her eyes. He tells her how he's been attracted to her since the day they started working together. Her courage, unwavering persistence and perfectionism attracted him to her even more. He'd craved the feel of her lips on his since they first kissed a couple of years ago.

"Look Aaron I feel the same way. I haven't been able to forget it. You've been with Isabelle and I had been trying so hard to move on - even after the night we slept together. I saw you with her - all of the looks, compliments and smiles - I wished I was on the receiving end of them. I thought you were happy." Returned Emily.

"I thought so too, but clearly that isn't the case anymore," added Aaron.

Emily thought she'd betrayed him after investigating him so he didn't trust her back then. She knew all too well that without trust, relationships failed. Even afterwards, she didn't want to ruin it because they had only recently rebuilt their friendship and some form of trust. Then, all she could do was assume that he had forgotten because he had moved on.

Aaron realised that all along his feelings for Emily had always been there. And yes, he had been attracted to Isabelle, but it had never been the same. Although he had been pissed off initially after the investigation, he knew it was her job to protect the president. He would've done the same in her position.

"Are you done expressing your love for each other now? Don't you want to know why I took you?" Asked Zara, tired of watching them make eyes at each other. With that, both of them go silent and look at her eagerly, waiting for an explanation. Zara leans forward, crouches down and places her hand on Emily's stomach.

"I wanted this with you Emily. I had plans for us. Heck, I'd even named our future kids! Alia for a girl and Elias for a boy," continued Zara. She moves her hand and takes out a packet with a tablet in it. Zara reaches under the bottom of her jeans, pulls out a knife and holds it up against Aaron's throat. Zara throws the packet to Emily, then uses that had to yank Aaron back by pulling at his soft curls. He flinches slightly.

"Take that or he dies - simple as," says Zara. Emily opens the packet without hesitation. She can't lose Aaron. Not now. Not like this. She couldn't care less what was in that tablet.

"Don't take it Emily," declares Aaron, his voice clearly strained by the pressure on his neck. "Baby," added Aaron, clearly being the most he could manage to say, grunting in pain immediately after.

Emily places her hands on her tiny bump and begins to talk: "Aaron, I can't lose you - not now. Although the I already love this, I love -"

"Tick tock bitch," interrupts Zara while simultaneously giving Aaron's hair another pull, this time with an added twist. This produced another grunt from Aaron, but stifled this time around. He couldn't let her take the tablet, but just as he began to speak, Emily placed it on her tongue. "Between your gum and mouth, now!" Shouted Zara.

Emily did as she was told. Aaron was her priority in this moment. Emily opened her mouth and lifted her tongue to show Zara the tablet had dissolved. Zara let out a maniacal laugh and released Aaron, allowing him to move forwards and kneel beside Emily - pulling her into his arms.

"Wouldn't you like to go and play happy families now?" Asks Zara, quite cheekily. Aaron and Emily let go of each other and share a look of both concern and confusion. They still didn't know what was in that pill.

"What did you do to her?" Screamed Aaron. His face had gone red and his fists were clenched - so hard his nails were making dents in his palms. Emily slowly uncurled his hands, and took his hands in hers. She couldn't bear seeing him hurt himself. He turns his head towards Emily and gives her a grateful smile. She knew he wouldn't like people asking questions.

"Well Emily, you're not pregnant anymore," Responded Zara. "That second tablet you took terminated your pregnancy."

"Second?..." muttered Emily, her thought spoken just loud enough for the other two to hear. She felt Aaron's grip on her hands tighten comfortingly.

"Yes second," echoed Zara. "Remember that glass of water you took from that party after you took your pregnancy test? That glass of water had the first tablet crushed up and mixed into it. Along with the first one you took, you just had a medical abortion."

Emily was speechless. She didn't even know this was possible. She began shake and felt her body slide off her chair and collapse into Aaron's arms. He held her tighter than ever, refusing to let go even when she'd stopped shaking. He needed her too.

A few minutes later once they had calmed down, they pulled away from each other, but neither could muster the strength to let go of the other's hand. In their emotional embrace, neither Emily nor Aaron had heard the door open. Zara had disappeared without a trace.


	4. Fearless

"Aaron she's gone," whispered Emily, "do you think we can get out of here now?" Aaron shrugs his shoulders in response and moves toward the door. He tries the door while holding her hand, squeezing tighter while waiting for an alarm to sound. No alarm went off. They were free.

They left the basement and walked up the stairs to the ground floor. It was dark outside, and the pair realise they'd been held captive for over 24 hours. They were tired, thirsty and starving. Emily offered they go up to her apartment together and he was in no state to decline. Admittedly, both felt unsafe in that building but it was better with the other there.

Emily knocked on her neighbour's door to get her spare key. Mrs Patel was a lovely old lady, and Emily loved sharing food with her when she had some leftover Indian food. It was good for Emily to de-stress too, not having to talk about work and just listening to her talk about her grandchildren.

Mrs Patel opens the door and gets Emily's keys. "Crazy night out? Mr Patel and I were like that too you know. Actually we still were up until he left me a couple of years ago. Ahhh young love, it's so beautiful." She says.

"Love? Oh no Mrs Patel we're not in love," responds Emily.

"Have you seen the way you look at each other?" She gestures at their hands, still intertwined boyfriend-girlfriend style and continued, "and that."

"Ohh right yes..." said Emily, her hand on Aaron's not budging despite the comment.

"You don't need to explain yourself to me. I just hope I'm alive for the wedding!" Adds Mrs Patel with a wink.

Emily and Aaron forced some smiles, accepted the keys and walked across to Emily's apartment. Aaron was left alone on the sofa. He went to the coffee table, picked up Emily's laptop and signed in after a couple of attempts with ease. He Googled 'abortion tablets' and found an information page by the American Pregnancy Association. Reading through the facts, he found that this was a legitimate abortion method and called Emily over to share the news.

"Hey Em, come over here," called Aaron. "Look at this." He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him while pushing the laptop on top of her. As she reads - and he re-reads - he can't help but hold her tighter because he knew they both needed it. "Aaron, you know what this means... I mean it's very unlikely..." she starts.

"I know but look, you have taken it after 10 weeks," explained Aaron.

"I don't want to get my hopes up," retorts Emily, pulling away. "I'm going to check on the food."

With that, she left. He knew she was right, but there was a chance that they could still be having this baby. He had some hope but he understood perfectly well why she didn't. She didn't want to get let down. He walked over to her and put his hand on her arm to turn her toward him, only to find that she'd been silently crying.

"Oh Em..." was all Aaron could say before she pulled him into her arms, her hair muffling his voice. Soon enough he was crying too. The pair were physically, emotionally and mentally exhausted and just needed to rest and eat. Eventually Emily pulled away slowly, but still not letting go of Aaron.

"Thank you Aaron, I don't know where I would be without you." As she said that, Aaron brushed his hand through her hair. His hand stopped at the end of one dyed strand, fiddling with it. Both of her hands wrapped around his neck. His right hand snaked around her waist, stopping at the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. Emily hoped he didn't hear her breath hitch when he did that. She noticed a smirk on his face - clearly luck wasn't on her side. She raised her head slowly, locking eyes with him.

"Aaron you can't look at me like that!" said Emily in an almost whisper. He pulled her closer again, taking her by surprise once more. He tucked that strand behind her ear and whispered, "like what?" Into it. Feeling his warm breath on her neck sent a shiver down her spine. She'd wanted this for years, but she couldn't do it now. She couldn't be with him after experiencing grief once more - she wanted more.

As if on cue, the oven timer went of. She quickly turned around, releasing herself from his arms. Aaron - clearly disappointed - pulled her back and kissed her on the cheek. It was near her lips, but not close enough for her. "That's a taster for later," he says, loving to tease her. She turns away, not willing to show how badly she wanted him. Emily walks toward the oven, taking in deep breaths to calm herself after feeling his touch like that. Little did she know he followed her.

She opened the oven and as she reached for the oven gloves on the work top to her side, she found nothing. Instead she saw Aaron with them on, putting two portions of lasagne on the breakfast bar. She got out the knives and forks and placed them there next to the food. They just fit. They worked together perfectly - moving around her average-sized kitchen effortlessly. Despite their romantic connection resurfacing only very recently, the many years of friendship were evident.

The pair sat down to eat their first bite of food in over a day, devouring it like their lives depended on it. Aaron stopped half way through and got up to put two more portions in the oven. He filled two pint glasses full of water too and sat back down. Emily smiled gratefully then continued with her food.

She finished her portion, drank some water and began to speak: "Aaron if - and that's a very big if - the abortion was unsuccessful, what shall we do? I mean I love my job but eventually I'll have to leave. I didn't think I'd have to worry about this for a good few years because I didn't intend on having children until at least after Kirkman was out of office. Aaron what do I do?" She finishes and cups her face in her hands.

Aaron takes her hands in his and assured her that they'll figure it out. Together. He suggested stepping down as VP because he preferred working with Kirkman and Emily and Seth over meaningless global trips. He loved his old job and suggested stepping in as Acting Chief of Staff.

Emily smiled lightly at the suggestions. It sounded perfect. Then she spiralled. She thought about the two of them leaving work together to pick up their baby from daycare and coming home to sleep in bed with him and the cot beside them. 'It's too good to be true' she thought to herself.

Just as she came back to reality, she found herself leaning across the table, tilting her hand and gently pressing her lips to his. He pulled back and walked around, crushing her in his embrace, pressing his to hers this time. His arms curved around her middle and hers around his waist. She stood up, reducing their height difference and moved her hands up to his shoulder blades. It was happening. This was it.


	5. Long Live

"Emily wake up," said Aaron, shaking her awake. He'd slept on the sofa but already tidied up and put blankets away before Emily woke up. He knew she liked things in their respective places. He put his trousers back on too but left his shirt on the sofa because it needed washing. She awoke, confused as to why Aaron was waking her up. Luckily, they were both clothed so she knew nothing had happened. "There's knocking at the door, you have to get it," continues Aaron.

She rubbed her eyes and walked to the door. The knocking grew louder. She looked through the peep hole, only fixing the White House Press Secretary pacing furiously. "Seth!" shouts Emily as she opens the door. He gives her a quick hug before the questions started. Emily says, "We were too tired to call and were planning on dropping by later this morning."

Seth asked who 'we' was, and just then Aaron walks out - still shirtless - and says hi to Seth. An awkward exchange of formalities between the two was cut off until Seth's phone rang. Aaron breathed a sigh of relief. "Any updates Seth?" asked Kirkman over the phone. "I've found them - alive and well - at Emily's apartment. No visible damage, but definitely some emotional. Yes, I'll pass it on. Thank you Sir."

Seth passed on the information to Aaron and Emily - the White House could manage without them for the rest of the day. They sat down and drank some coffee (but Emily with a kombucha) as she began to tell the story of their kidnapping. She told Seth how her ex girlfriend, Zara, kidnapped them. Seth was a smart person - all White House employees had to be - so when he asked Zara's motive, she knew he had to tell the truth.

"Seth I'm pregnant and Aaron's the father," says Emily. She realises what she'd just said and corrected herself: "Well I was but... um..."

"Zara gave Emily tablets to medically abort it, and yes before you ask it is possible," finished Aaron.

Seth already knew this was possible. His brother had gotten a girl pregnant ant and they thought a medical abortion would be best as it hadn't been 10 weeks yet. He also knew that Emily would experience bleeding 24 to 48 hours later, and knew he'd have to ask her about it.

"Emily do you know you will experience heavy bleeding 24 to 48 house after the second tablet? From what I can infer, it'll reach 24 hours late this evening so may want to wear a pad. Apparently it is like a heavy period, but what would I know!"

Emily told the other two White House employees that she was going to put a pad on now, and with that she left, leaving Aaron and Seth alone. Both of them sipped on their coffees in silence, not knowing what to say and any conversation would either be too formal or too casual. The only common ground they shared was Emily. So when Aaron began asking about the bleeding etcetera, Seth happily complied. Seth shared all he could, despite being confused how to act around Aaron since he became friends with Aaron's ex. He had to help Emily, because she was his friend too after all.

When Emily returned, she found herself smiling at Seth and Aaron talking again like they used to - even if it was just about her. A small part of her hoped she was still pregnant - regardless of her job - because it would definitely bring Aaron and Seth together again. The two men finally noticed her and went quiet all of a sudden. The three of them made eye contact with one person and then the other. The silence became awkward.

Just then, a smile reappeared on Emily's face. This was stupid, ridiculous, immature - and they all knew it. Her expression was reflected on the faces of her other two friends. The smiles turned to chuckles and the chuckling to laughter. They'd been friends for years now and nothing like this should change that.

Once they laughter died out, they knew they were back to normal. So when Emily offered drinks both agreed. It may have been midday, but but they needed to get really, really drunk after the events of the past few days. Emily bought out a 30-year-old scotch and neither of her friends were surprised. She had a higher alcohol tolerance than both of them on a bad day. 

Aaron saw Emily get three glasses out. He knew she couldn't drink on the off-chance that she was still pregnant. He had to stop her. But before he could say anything, Emily was putting one of the glasses away. It was almost as if she had the same revelation simultaneously. Clearly disappointed she reaches for her comfort drink - a kombucha. It was the next best thing after all.

Aaron was watching Emily this whole time and felt so awful for her. The uncertainty that surrounded her pregnancy made so many other things uncertain. Little things like what she would eat and drink to bigger ones like her career. He knew he would hate to be in that position because he shares the same fiery ambition that she did.

His solution was not to drink either and Seth went along with it too. No matter how many times Emily told them to carry on, the two of them refused to drink. Aaron put the glasses away, and Seth the scotch. Emily offered them both kombucha, despite knowing they'd refuse as they'd both expressed their dislike for it before.

Instead, Aaron boiled some water and made everyone chamomile tea. He knew it helped with period cramps so he thought it may help Emily's post - abortion cramps too. Enjoy couldn't help herself from pulling him into a hug when she found out the reason behind Aaron making chamomile tea. His thoughtfulness attracted her to him even more. But for the first time in ages, Seth felt like a third wheel. He recalls the last time this happened - after Emily and Aaron slept together.


	6. Change

Suddenly everything clicked. "Oh my gosh did you guys... are you two... so soon Aaron?... Isabelle?" Seth had lost the ability to form full sentences. He felt the urge to punch Aaron for being a jerk but realised in second thought that it wouldn't be very smart. Aaron would beat him in any form of physical combat because of his irritatingly perfect body. Seth still wonders how Aaron has a toned body with such a demanding job.

Almost in sync, Aaron and Emily release their grip on one another. The three colleagues stood there for s minute - Seth trying to calm himself down, Aaron and Emily figuring out what to say.The tension was growing stronger by the second until finally Aaron started to speak.

"Seth let me explain, since -" began Aaron.

"What the hell Aaron?" Shouted Seth, infuriated.

"Look I'm sorry just let me explain. Please Seth. If even a tiny part of you still believes that I am a decent human being, listen to me."

"Alright fine," retorted Seth, reluctantly. His left leg was tapping constantly, super fast. By that and the expression on his face, both Aaron and Emily could tell that Seth's patience was running thin.

"Someone once told me that sometimes it takes an argument or infidelity to question aspects of the relationship they weren't working. Isabelle realises that I didn't value her as a colleague or believe she had professional potential. Thinking back now, I know I was like that. And trust me, I know I come off as a complete jerk in this, big I always had a pre-conceived idea of the significance of her job - regardless of who did it. I wish I could have been the person she needed to push her forward in work, but unfortunately that's not the case. She deserves someone who can do that did her and I really do want to see her happy," finished Aaron.

Seth knows he should be pissed at Aaron for fucking over his friend, but his explanation was reasonable. Plus things did end on Isabelle's terms and for the better of her. He gets the break up, but moving on so quick - and to Emily? That was still confusing, but soon enough he got his answer.

"Once two friends kiss, they can never go back to being just friends; you cross that line, there's no turning back. I just got used to passing off my jealously of Aaron's relationship as jealously of his professional progress. I tried to kid myself that I'd moved on - and I really thought I had once we started dating Seth. But once we broke up, my mind still wondered back to Aaron. I still thought I envied his work achievements, but clearly not. Once I managed to come to terms with my feelings and mustered up the courage to tell him, I discovered him and Isabelle were dating. But when we went on that trip I was so scared and alone, I needed someone. Aaron was there for me and -" said Emily, the threat of tears cutting her short.

Aaron's hand reached for hers. He knew this was difficult for her to talk about. Emily's grip tightened, and he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Emily hated vulnerability, and was so used to putting up a wall because of her job. Despite it being the 21st century, being a woman in politics was still difficult. She'd become the first female Chief of Staff too. It can with a lot of pressure but not once did she wish she wasn't Chief of Staff.

"I see where both of you are coming from, but have you considered Isabelle? Imagine her having to see her ex - whole only became her ex a couple of days ago - with the girl he cheated on her with," responded Seth.

Emily let go of Aaron's hand. She was overcome with a sense of guilt but also frustration. How could Aaron have moved on so quickly? Emily didn't think it was physically possible...

It's as if Aaron could read her thoughts, because just as she stopped thinking, he started speaking: "I never thought there was a chance left for us. I didn't think you thought of me in that way anymore so I thought I'd be better off moving on. Since you've been back, I've been getting this feeling whenever I'm around you. I used to think it was just that I'm-glad-you're-back feeling, but then when Isabelle and I started having problems, only you could get my mind off of it all. Whether it was just a rushed talk while walking through the White House or a task we had to do together, it just made me feel better. I was oblivious to the fact that my feelings for you were magically causing me to be happier around you. I realise now that I -"

"Okay, alright I get it I'll leave! I didn't realise how badly you wanted to be alone but I get it." Seth stops them before one of them can apologise - because knowing both Aaron and Emily, at least one of the two were about too. He sees why this happened so fast, but knows it would kill Isabelle to see them together. Both Emily and Aaron agree to keep it under wraps. Seth knee that just because Isabelle was the one who broke up with Aaron, it didn't mean she wasn't hurting. He knew she was hurting too, so he took his leave.

He decides to go and check in on Isabelle. Once he enters her apartment, he sees empty bottles and her, stretched across a single sofa with another bottle.

"Heeeeeyyyy Seth," slurs Isabelle.

"This is going to be a long night..."


End file.
